


[PODFIC] A Short Life and a Merry One, My Buck!

by lightupstars



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Horror, Love/Hate, M/M, Magical Realism, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Psychological Horror, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars
Summary: Bucky has given Steve his life, his friendship, his love, his hatred, his body—everything but his name. And yet Steve is still hungry. It's a slow poison. This urge to give more and more when he asks, and Steve never stops asking. He can feel it crawl through his veins as he’s slowly sucked dry. Steve never realized just how much of a hold he has on Bucky even without a name.Steve Rogers can bend anyone to his will, so long as he knows their true name. But not Bucky. He won't ever let Steve have his name, even if it kills him.





	[PODFIC] A Short Life and a Merry One, My Buck!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Short Life and a Merry One, My Buck!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451543) by [jinlinli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlinli/pseuds/jinlinli). 

[[PODFIC] A Short Life and a Merry One, My Buck!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Kol0gSqt7qeDKeoCL7IFaxxi9UXTXWlA)


End file.
